Orloch
Orloch er et boldspil der spilles i Randsburg – hvor det betragtes som en slags nationalt samlingspunkt – og enkelte steder i Rell, Heimarr og Kamgård. Det er et meget voldsomt og hurtigt spil, der reguleres grundigt i oprindelseslandet. Historie Der har eksisteret spil der minder om Orloch siden dværgerigernes tid, men ifølge overleveringerne opstod spillet – i sin nuværende form – i Nordrandsburg under optakten til Tredje Orkkrig i 449 e.a.. Den senere så legendariske hærfører Merkus ”Orkværn” Mejiver. Hans tropper frøs om aftenerne, i det tidlige forår så langt mod nord, og de kedede sig. De var blevet efterladt som vagtkompagni ved en guldmine, som orkerne ikke havde en stor interesse i. En nat hvor Orkværn ikke kunne sove blev han opsøgt af en udsending fra Stefanon – randsburgisernes krigsgud – og sammen lagde de planer for hvordan man kunne aktivere folkene på en konstruktiv måde. Sagt på en anden måde: De skrev reglerne til Orloch. Orkværns hær kastede sig over spillet og blev øjeblikkeligt grebet af det. Senere, under de gradvist hårdere slag og bataljer mod orkerne, viste det sig at Orloch også fungerede uovertruffent som kamptræning, og mange taktikker fra spillet blev brugt af Orkværn til at føre krig med. Med hæren spredte spillet sig hurtigt til alle befolkningslag i hele landet, og der blev gjort meget for at fremhæve spillets betydning for forsvaret af Randsburg. Det spilles nu overalt i landet og er organiseret i ligaer og faste hold, men spilles også af børn på hjemmelavede baner. I nabolandene oplever spillet en vis popularitet, især i større byer der kan opbyde mere end et hold. Banen En Orloch-bane er rektangulær, 60 meter bred (ca. 185 ft.) og hele 120 meter (370 ft.) lang. Banen indeholder adskillige forhindringer, der illuderer de barrikader en soldat kan møde ved et belejringsslag. Alle forhindringer går hele vejen over banen og er placeret med ca. femten meters (45 ft.) mellemrum. Fra en af enderne og ind til midten skal spillerne forcere: :Fanevolden. En ca. fem meter (15 ft.) høj, skrånende vold hvor et af holdenes fane står. :Graven. Mellem Fanevolden og Stakaden er en ti meter (30 ft.) bred grav, der er tre meter (10 ft.) dyb på midten. Om sommeren fyldes graven med vand, om vinteren er den tom. :Stakaden. Mellem Graven og Centervolden står Stakaden – et mandshøjt palisadehegn. Stakaden er forsynet med fire åbninger der er omtrent på størrelse med en almindelig døråbning. :Centervolden. Midt på banen er en 30 meter (90 ft.) bred jordvold, hvoraf de midterste ti meter (30 ft.) er flade. Det er på Centervolden der sker mest i løbet af spillet. På den anden side af Centervolden gentager mønsteret sig i omvendt rækkefølge. Regler Målet med spillet I hver ende af banen står en fane på en Fanevold. Fanerne bærer de deltagende holds farver og symboler. Det gælder for holdene om at erobre ”fjendens” fane og bringe den sikkert ”hjem” til deres egen Fanevold. Holdet Et hold består af ti mand, der selv må fordele sig på forsvar og angreb. Et standardhold består af syv angribere og tre forsvarere, mens det er ikke unormalt med flydende roller. Alle civiliserede racer må deltage (gnomer og elvere har dog endnu til gode at gøre det). Desuden må halvorker, halvelvere og felanere deltage. Andre racer af samme størrelse, og uden voldsomme magiske eller overnaturlige evner, kan søge den givne liga om dispensation. Der er ingen regler for køn eller alder. Dommerne I hver ende af banen sidder en neutral dommer i et tårn. Dommerne har hver en klokke og en tragt til at råbe i. Hvis der foregår noget ureglementeret på banen ringer dommeren med klokken og råber i tragten hvem der har brudt reglerne og hvilken straf vedkommende får. Bevægelse Der er ingen regler for hvem der må være hvor – der er altså fri bevægelighed. Det er dog et krav at man anvender sine ben til fremdrift – altså må man ikke flyve, teleporte eller lignende. Det er forbudt at kravle over, eller kaste fanen henover, Stakaden. Både spillere og fane skal gennem åbningerne. Stakaden har fået sin højde for publikums skyld, og skal forestille at være meget højere end den er. Det er tilladt at kaste fanen over Graven, men kun når der er vand i den (i sommerhalvåret). Udstyr Kun ikke-magisk udstyr er tilladt. Hver spiller må have en lædertunika eller en tynd slagkofte på, foruden støvler, læderbenskinner og læderhandsker og læderbukser. Det eneste der er helt og aldeles påkrævet er, at hver spiller skal være iført en metalhjelm med visir. Dette er for at undgå for mange fatale skader. Det er forbudt at forsyne sin dragt med metalspigre og skjulte slagflader – fx stålplader i handskerne. Ligeledes er metalforstærkede rustninger forbudte. Våben er på ingen måde tilladte på banen. Vold på banen Det kan ikke undgås at der opstår vold på banen – faktisk er det spillets omdrejningspunkt. Slag, spark, benspænd og brydning hører til ethvert spil. Følgende regler for vold på banen skal dog følges slavisk: :Det er forbudt at slå i skridtet. :Det er forbudt at angribe modstandere der ligger ned. :Det er forbudt at tage kvælertag. :Det er forbudt at bruge fanerne som slag- eller stikvåben. :Det er forbudt at knuse modstanderes hoveder mod Stakaden. :Det er forbudt at nikke skaller. Udbredelse Orloch er mere end et spil i Randsburg – det er et nationalsymbol. Hver landsby i landet har et hold, hver større by har flere, hvert område har store turneringer med tilsvarende store præmier. I hovedstaden Haffen er der omkring 50 hold, der deles om ti baner, foruden den gigantiske Mesterskabsbane, hvor Jarlens eget hold, De Blå Kometer, træner og hvor de bedste hold fra hele landet mødes en gang om året. Heimarrs sydlige og østlige storbyer har hold, men uden den fanatiske opbakning blandt folket betragtes Orloch mest som en slags hobby – eller som træning til krig, hvilket jo heller ikke er helt løgn. I Rells østlige byer er mange ligeså vilde med spillet som randburgiserne er, og der holdes konkurrencer mellem de to landes bedste hold (som Randsburg har det med at vinde overlegent). I Kamgård spilles holdet udelukkende for sjov, og som en del af unge dværge og menneskers kamptræning. Ligaer I Randsburg er der to store ligaer. Den største årlige begivenhed i Randsburg er Nytårs-kampen, hvor de to vindere af ligaerne mødes på Mesterskabsbanen om at blive landets bedste hold. Haffens Olrochforbund (HoF) De mange hold i hovedstaden gør at den kan holde sin egen store turnering hvert år. Turneringen domineres af hold der ejes af købmandshuse og andre velhavende institutioner og personer. Ligaen er inddelt i to grupper. Nikløveret består af de ni bedste hold fra sidste sæson, der konkurrerer om HoFs mesterskabspokal (og en anseelig bunke penge). Alle øvrige hold tilhører Novicegruppen og indskriver sig i Indledningsturneringen i januar. Her møder de andre hold efter en indviklet plan, for at komme med i næste års Nikløver. Rigsligaen (RL) Rigsligaen samler de største hold uden for Haffen. Disse hold har først vundet en række lokale turneringer, før de får lov at indtræde. Til trods for en grov sortering består Rigsligaen alligevel af mindst 40 hold hvert år. Berømte hold En række hold er fast inventar i toppen af turneringerne. De er derfor kendt i hele landet. De Blå Kometer Ejes af Randsburgs Jarl, men deltager helt på lige fod med andre hold. Er opkaldt efter en komet der viste sig på himmelen da den nuværende jarls bedstefar, der stiftede holdet, blev født. Djævlene fra Lupinparken Huset Gottfreds hold, der har små horn på hjelmene. Opkaldt efter et tidligere husoverhoveds svigermor. Muligvis det mest forkælede hold i ligaen hvad angår udstyr og faciliteter. Den Gamle Garde Holdet består af veteraner fra forskellige elitekorps i hele Norden. Et meget alsidigt og meget voldeligt hold, der har vundet flere gange. Ejer og administrerer sig selv. Tordenkilerne Huset Frieks hold, der spiller i gule dragter. Primært kendte for at have en to-en-halv meter høj deform halvork som anfører. Meget upopulært, men meget effektivt valg af anfører. De Buldrende Hamre Består udelukkende af dværge. Kampe med Hamrene er berygtede for at trække ud, fordi dværgene er langsomme, men uovertrufne forsvarere. Kategori:Spil Kategori:Kultur Kategori:Kultur i Randsburg